miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2018
01:52:13 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:52:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:55:01 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:55:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:31:36 -!- Horselover22 has joined Special:Chat 02:31:51 hi 02:53:49 -!- Horselover22 has left Special:Chat 04:34:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:35:05 -!- Horselover22 has joined Special:Chat 04:40:33 -!- LadyBag2018 has joined Special:Chat 04:40:40 hi 04:40:50 -!- Horselover22 has left Special:Chat 04:41:14 -!- LadyBag2018 has left Special:Chat 05:58:05 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:02:48 !say sophie 06:02:48 sophie 06:03:09 !say sophie 06:03:09 sophie 06:03:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:08:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:07:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:19:50 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:20:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:23:09 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 12:23:45 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 12:24:12 !test 12:24:12 ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:24:42 !kick Bot Noir 12:24:49 !test 12:24:49 ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:26:46 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:47 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:50 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:53 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:15 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:16 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:18 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:21 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:27 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:34 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:37 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:40 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:46 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:53 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:00 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:02 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:06 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:11 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:18 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:25 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:28 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:32 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:38 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:45 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:52 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:55 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:28:58 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:03 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:10 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:17 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:19 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:22 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:27 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:34 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:40 -!- Facebook Girl15 has joined Special:Chat 12:30:10 -!- Facebook Girl15 has left Special:Chat 12:31:33 test 12:32:13 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:32:47 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:39:32 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:19:44 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:23:22 Hi 16:23:30 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:37 Hi 16:26:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:26:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:27:06 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 16:27:19 Hey 16:28:07 Hi 16:28:08 -!- Arandompotterhead has left Special:Chat 16:32:24 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 16:32:49 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:33:24 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:33:34 Hi 16:33:42 Hy Jenny 16:33:47 How are u 16:33:58 Good and you 16:34:03 Good 16:34:24 What are u doing now? 16:34:44 Um watching tv 16:35:01 Oh ok. Is your tell charging?�� 16:35:06 Joking 16:35:18 Ha ha just finished now 16:35:32 �� 16:35:39 ���� 16:40:09 Hey 16:40:55 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:41:20 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:41:40 Guys 16:42:01 Anoara 16:42:05 Jenny 16:43:03 Hey Jenny 16:43:13 Bestie how are you? 16:43:14 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:43:24 Hi 16:43:28 Im good 16:43:30 You didn't respond to the Amino chat 16:43:44 Lucky u have Animo 16:43:57 What shall we talk about? 16:44:05 Umm i cant it takes my data so lets rather chat here 16:44:08 Let's play a game 16:44:14 Sure 16:44:16 Ok 16:44:17 Sure 16:44:23 With one? 16:44:25 Truth or Dare ok 16:44:30 Sure! 16:44:32 K 16:44:41 But nice things ok? 16:44:41 OK WHO IS FIRST 16:44:45 Me 16:44:48 Ok 16:44:52 Ask someone 16:45:01 Ano t or d 16:45:06 T 16:45:24 �� 16:45:32 Which continent you live in 16:45:40 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:46:09 (tikki) 16:46:20 Ano? 16:46:23 Ok 16:46:24 You 16:46:36 I live in africa 16:46:40 Me in eroupe 16:46:50 Oh yeah remember you told me 16:46:58 Sorry I forgot..... 16:47:16 Ano is your turn 16:47:19 Ok 16:47:24 (ladybug earring) 16:47:31 MATI T or D 16:47:36 T 16:47:41 Ok 16:48:44 Do you want to meet your online friends in real life? 16:48:55 Sure 16:48:58 Ok 16:49:06 Now U 16:49:17 I want to meet u Jenny and Sally 16:49:30 Jenny T or D 16:49:40 Ok 16:49:41 D 16:49:49 Lol Jenny 16:50:10 Start to dance for 5 sec 16:50:23 ���� i know is weird 16:50:27 Done 16:50:49 I don't like do horrible stuff to my friends 16:50:58 Ok 16:51:03 Me too 16:51:08 I have to go now 16:51:10 Bye 16:51:16 I will miss it 16:51:16 Bye Bestie 16:51:31 (bored rose2)bye bff 16:51:39 Bye Besties 16:51:45 We will miss u 16:51:53 Yeah 16:51:53 Me too 16:52:01 Have a nice day to you all 16:52:09 Thanks. U too 16:52:16 Be back now k 16:52:49 K im back 16:52:59 Ok 16:53:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:53:40 So what do 16:54:11 I dont know. Lets chat on private messafe 16:54:15 Message 16:54:17 K 16:54:48 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:37 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:26 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:41 -!- Jenny3122 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:32 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:15 -!- Jenny3122 has left Special:Chat 17:18:45 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 17:20:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:21:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:51:57 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 17:52:44 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 19:35:15 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 19:36:06 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 20:59:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:29:19 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 21:29:19 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 08 23